


We are family

by PoesieEli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Interns & Internships, Kidnapping, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Protective Avengers, Protective Family, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesieEli/pseuds/PoesieEli
Summary: After Tony employs another intern Peter feels more and more left out. He starts visiting the Tower less frequently without his supposed family noticing. It needed him almost dying to bring everyone together again.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

After Peter lost his Uncle Ben, he thought the only family he had left was May. That was until he came home from school to see the Tony Stark sitting in his living room, talking to his aunt. From that day on, Peters life changed drastically. He went to Germany, stole Caps shield, the father of his homecoming date dropped a building on him, but besides being an amazing and brave hero, Peter Parker was the happiest person on earth. Not only did he get to meet his childhood hero, but also got to work with him and after some time he began to feel like maybe wasn't his only family left. Tony Stark might not have been his biological father but he sure as hell acted like one around Peter. But Tony wasn't the only new addition to Peters family, Pepper was like a mother and Rhodey the cool uncle everyone wished for. When Captain America and his Team were able to return home Peter was afraid he would loose his new found family, maybe they wouldn't accept him being Spiderman, what if they hated him and Tony would make him leave? But in the end it all turned out to be better than he ever imagined and he ended up calling every Avenger Aunt or Uncle. Two years after Tony recruited him for Germany he finally felt at peace, there may be only two Parkers left, but to be a family, you don't have to be related through blood.

That is where our story picks up, Happy was waiting for Peter in front of his school to take him to his “internship”, which means if he isn't out as Spider-man he works with Tony in their lab on their suits, or he helps the other employees solving problems. It was a sunny Friday and Peter was having a great day, that was until Tony told him something, that would change his life. He found a guy , he thought worth of having an internship too. At first peter thought nothing about it, he was sure his newfound family would never abandon him, but that changed very soon. Just one month after Michael was employed the only topic at the dinner table was him. 

“Have you seen how fast Michael solved the problems we had with your repulsors?” “Yes, it was amazing, I never would have thought it would be that easy to solve, but after he told me, we repaired them and they work even better than before!”, Tony answered Bruce whilst having a proud smile on his face. After this Peter started to zone out, he was sick of hearing all the time how amazing this new guy was, they didn't even ask if his Decathlon Team won the competition, which they did by the way. Before Michael came along they sometimes even came and cheered for them, but not since this new intern. He didn't like to admit it, but he was jealous of that stupid new guy. “Peter! Peter do you hear us!?”, Peter suddenly realised they had been trying to talk to him, as they all looked expectantly at him. “Sorry, what did you say?”, asked Peter sheepishly. “We asked if you wanted to make another movie night?” Peter felt his heart beat faster out of hope when he heard Steve answer, he already had his mouth open to shout yes, only to be interrupted by a smiling Tony “Michael is coming too?” “Sorry guys, I don't think I have time”, Peter said with a forced smile. ‘Of course Michael is coming too', he thought bitterly to himself. “But we haven't even told you the date yet?”, asked Natasha confused. “I have a pretty busy schedule the next few weeks, talking about it, I have to leave now, have to help May, bye guys!”, Peter excused himself and bolted out of the room leaving some confused Avengers behind, only to hear them start talking about their newest favourite topic again. Peter had to hold back his tears as he texted May that he was coming home earlier than anticipated.

She didn't ask any questions, not as he came home and hugged her with tears streaming down his cheeks, not the next morning when he sat with bloodshot eyes at the breakfast table. He could see she wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she held back for his sake. She knew he would come to her as soon as he was ready to talk, but that talk didn't come, so she took it to herself to finally ask him after two weeks of avoiding the Avengers and waking up with bloodshot eyes , she snapped:” I'm sorry honey, but this cannot go on any longer. You have to tell me what is going on! I'm worried about you! I would have said something earlier, but you still going out as Spider-man, I thought it couldn't have been that bad. I'm not so sure anymore now, so please Peter, tell me what is going on!” Her voice started to wobble at the end and Peter just stared at her for a few seconds at first, that was until he broke down. Tears rushing down his face he threw himself into his aunts embrace and told her everything, how he thought he found a family within the Avengers and how fast he lost it again. And May just hold him, she hold him until he stopped crying, than she asked him if she could anything to help him. She was ready to go up to Iron Man and kick his ass after what he had done to her baby boy, but after he looked up at her and told her she had already given him anything he needed, her heart melted. “Oh, Peter. You are the most precious human being on this world, don't let anyone ever tell you something else." “Thank you May, you are the best.” He smiled at her. “But if you want me to kick their asses, I would love to do so for you!”, she said with a grim look. “I don't think that will be necessary, but thank you anyways!”, he said laughing slightly. 

\------------------

It has been one month since Peter has last seen the Avengers, he went back to the Compound once or twice, gathering some stuff he left there, successfully avoiding the people he had called his family. Since he didn't spend all his time with Tony his grades went up, crime rates down and his relationships with MJ, Ned and May got way better. Maybe he lost his newfound family, but he still enough people who cared for him, he was happier than he thought he could. His luck didn't last though.

Meanwhile at the Avengers:  
The Avengers suited up as soon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. told them about the threat, apparently an human with metal octopus arms was sighted threatening civilians in Queens. “Tell Peter to leave the lab and come up here!”, told Tony his AI. “I am sorry Sir. But Mr. Parker hasn't been here since one month.” “Are you sure?”, asked Tony shocked. “Affirmative.” The Avengers looked at each other with big eyes. “How could we not have noticed?”, asked Bruce with an terrified look. “I don't know, but before we can find out what happened we have to stop Mr. Octopus.” Everyone nodded while they boarded the Quinjet Tony suddenly said to Steve: “He needs a better name than Mr. Octopus.” “Seriously, that's your only problem right now!”  
When they arrived at the scene they were delighted but shocked when they saw Spiderman already fighting the villain. “Come on, Doctor! You always lose against me, what made you think it would be different this time?”, Peter asked while knocking his opponent out. Only then he saw his spectators: “What do you want?”, he asked them annoyed. “Are you alright?”, asked Bruce him worried. “Why would you care?”, with those words he was off before they could even react. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., where is Spiderman?” “I’m sorry Sir, he deactivated his tracker”, answered the AI. “Well in that case, it looks like we have to pay him and his aunt a visit”, said Tony.

When they arrived at the apartment it wasn't Peter who opened the door but a very furious looking May and a girl they didn't know. “What. Do. You. Want?”, asked the girl with venom in her voice. “We want to see Peter?”, answered Steve, a bit taken back by the girls voice. The girl already opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Ned came around the corner: “Michelle, could you please help me?” The girl, Michelle, shot the heroes one more venomous look and followed her friend. Before one of the Avengers could say anything May asked the with a dangerous calm voice: “Why would you suddenly care for him again? It has been one month and you didn't even send a message to ask if he was okay. And suddenly you think you still have the right to come up to our apartment and dare to ask if you can see Peter?” “May,...” “Don't even start." Tony was cut off before he could even finish his sentence. “Get out!”, May voice started to raise with the last few words. 

“If you would just let us explain!”, Tony's voice started to fade at the end as he saw an bruised and bloody Peter, hold up by Ned and Michelle who both had an murderous look, coming at them. “Peter! Oh my god, are you alright?!”, asked Tony with a voice way too high pitched for his own liking. “What du you want?”, the heroes were taken back by the kids icy voice. “We wanted to check on you, F.R.I.D.A.Y. told us you haven't been at the Compound for one month!?”, as soon as those words left Tony’s mouth he knew that those were the wrong ones . “F.R.I.D.A.Y. told you?! You didn't even realise I wasn't there without a computer telling you so!? No, let me speak!”, Peter said when Steve wanted to say something. “Why don't you go back home and have fun with Michael, you must already miss him!” ”Peter, please.” “What? What do you want from me? Do you need me to do his work so you can spend more time with him? No thank you, I've heard enough.” He turned around and went, well more like got carried, further into the apartment until the Avengers couldn't see him anymore. “Leave right now, or you will regret it”, said May before she shut the door forcefully. It took the Avengers one whole minute, standing dumbfounded in front of an closed door, until Natasha woke them up from their trance with an whispered: ”What have we done?”

\--------------------------

Mj and Ned were over at Peters and were having lunch with May, until Peter suddenly looked up. “I have to go.” “Look out for yourself”, said May while his two friends looked a bit worried but mostly proudly at him. After telling them he would, he suited up and swung out his bedroom window while thinking how glad he was that they knew about him being Spiderman. When he arrived he saw the it was Doc. Ock, again. After he finally managed to knock the villain down he turned around and saw them, the Avengers. He went up to them and asked them what they wanted and why they cared. As he heard sirens coming closer he swung off home, but when he arrived he collapsed on the floor and finally then realised he been hurt.  
His Aunt and friends heard the thud and entered his room the seconds he took of his mask. When he saw their horrified looks he asked them: “That bad?” That broke them out of their shocked trance. "Oh my god, Peter! Ned get the first-aid-kid. Peter you will have to take of your suit so we can check for injuries.” Peter did as he was told by May only to receive a horrified gasp from MJ. When Ned returned the started to wash out his wounds until someone knocked. Peter suddenly sat up with his eyes wide open: “It's them." “Go, I've got him", said Ned, as they all understood who he meant. The girls nodded at him and went to open the door.

After Ned was finished with washing out his best friends wounds he realised he needed help with the bandages. So he stood up, to get MJ who looked frightening how she stared at the mightiest heroes, May at her side looked just as scary. As soon as they returned to Peters room and bandaged him the best they could he tried to get up. “Woah, where do you think are you going Peter?”, asked Ned. “I gave to talk to them, please help me?” As he looked at them with those damn eyes they couldn't say no. They helped him to get up and into some clothes, then they hold him up on both sides and went to the door. When he had told the Avengers of, he returned to his room and collapsed crying on his bed.

As soon as May returned she joined in on the group hug: “We are always here for you, never forget that honey.” With those words in mind he fell asleep. His friends looked at each other and said: “They are going to pay for what they have done to him.” “I don't think it will be necessary. I hope now, that he can finally come to peace with what happened”, calmed May them down. 

But Peter never got the peace May had promised, at first the Avengers tried to contact him daily, after 2 weeks they attempts got fewer. After one month they stopped, Peter didn't know if he should be glad or even more hurt.  
One week after Tony's last text message the boy got kidnapped. It happened on his way home from school, he had been on edge the whole day because of his spider sense but couldn't place the weird feeling. He had brushed of his friends concern, but when he had been only a block away from his apartment his anxiety got worse. Suddenly he was dragged into a dark alley, before he could defend himself he had a drugged rag pressed onto his mouth. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Michaels smirking face.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter opened his eyes slowly, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the blinding light. After he managed that feat he realised he was bound down to a chair and couldn't escape, he burrowed his brow in confusion. Why was he strapped down with vibranium cuffs? Then he remembered what happened, “Michael", he whispered angrily. “Oh, would you look at that our little princess has finally awoken. Here I was thinking I had to kiss you awake”, came suddenly the sarcastic voice of his kidnapper from behind him.

“What do you want?”, Peter bit out angrily. “Oh, I want it all. And I almost had it if it hadn't been for you. But don't worry, now that I have you everything should be in my favour", he said smirking. “You know, I would say you're welcome, but thinking about how I'm strapped to a chair, well you know”, Peter said sarcastically to which his captor only answered with a booming laugh that hurt Peters sensitive ears. “You'll lose your sarcasm early enough, Spidey", he whispered into his ear before he left the room. As soon as those words had left his kidnappers mouth, Peter knew he was screwed.

Without windows or a clock Peter didn't know how much time had passed until Michael returned with a camera and an evil smirk on his face. “Ready?” “For what?”, Peter asked wari ly. “Oh, nothing much, only a little message for our friends, the Avengers.” “What do you want? Wasn't it enough to push me away from all of them?” Peter shouted angrily. He only got Michaels fist into his face as an answer and Peter felt his lip start bleeding. “It would have worked, I had them wrapped around my finger. But than you had to come and ruin it all, do you have any idea how hard it was to get them to stop texting you every day?! And then those idiots have to decide to show up at your apartment today to beg you forgiveness. And now I had to kidnap you earlier than planned, do you have any idea how much work I had to put in all of this? If it wasn't for you everything would have been mine already!” “What du you want?” “You'll see soon enough", Michael said while setting up the camera in front of Peter.

“Now, smile for the camera." He turned on the device. “Screw you", Peter bit out. Michael walked laughing in front of the camera. “You kiss your parents with that mouth? You should be ashamed of yourself", Michael told him before he hit him in the face again. “Oh, I forgot they died didn't they? Well good for them, they must have been glad they were rid of you.” He punched him again. “Oh and don't let me start on your uncle, he must have been so disappointed it was him who was killed and not you.” With that he delivered a final punch into his guts, effectively knocking the air out of Peters lungs before he could say anything.

With that he turned to the camera with a cold smile, “Now that we properly started, I would like to tell you some things. First of all, which I wanted to tell you since day one, you are awful people and I hate every single one of you. Now, as you might see I have your precious little Spider-man with me, thank you for telling me his identity by the way.” At that Peter finally looked up again with an betrayed and sad look on his face. He felt like he had been hit in the gut again. Michael saw his reaction and rolled his eyes “Are you really surprised? We have already established that everyone is glad when they finally get rid of you.” Before Peter could tell him to shove his lies elsewhere he was punched in the gut again. “Screw you”, he bit out trough clenched teeth for which he got punched in the face. “Dammit, you are talkative, do I have to shut you up or can you do that on your own?” Peter hesitated to answer which Michael took as a sign that he would be quiet.

“So, I have a few requests from you in exchange for your little Spider-Boy. Firstly, I want your newest Iron Man suit. Even though I'll have to change the colour, I mean the red and gold is hideous, come on. Second I want 1 billion dollar, and thirdly I want you to not start a rescue mission for him.” At that Peter scoffed “Yeah, as if.” “What did you just say?”, Michael asked with a dangerous glim in his eyes. “Seriously, do you even listen to yourself? We both know they think I'm replaceable, so why should they meet any of your demands?” At that Michael laughed “Well, they will if they don't want your blood on their hands and they are too nice to let you die, now shut up.” That was the last thing he heard before he felt a needle in his arm and a punch delivered to his gut.

\----------------------- 

The Avengers were scattered in the living room as F.R.I.D.A.Y suddenly announced, “Boss, you have an incoming video massage by Michael .“ Tony furrowed his brow confused, when he took a look at his teammates he saw that they were as clueless as him. Ever since they found out about how they left Peter behind, Michael was a sore topic for all of them. “Play it", Tony demanded. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y. turned on the TV, when a bleeding Peter appeared on the screen every person in the living room jumped up shocked. “Screw you", they heard Peter say to someone behind the camera. Everyone let out a gasp as soon as Michael walked into the screen. They couldn't believe the words he said to their Peter, when he started to hit the boy Bruce had to leave the room because he started to look green. 

The Avengers looked shocked and confused at each other when their ex-intern said that they had told him Spider-mans identity. “That son of a bitch, he wants Peter to think we betrayed him", Clint said trough clenched teeth. “Well we did push him aside, didn't we?” Steve said quietly. “But he doesn't really believe that we are glad to be rid of him, right?” Rhodey said with a sad voice. “Hopefully not", Tony said with an rejected voice, he always felt like Peter was like a son to him. He could never forgive himself how he let Peter think he wouldn't be loved by him anymore. 

“So, I have a few requests from you in exchange for your little Spider-Boy. Firstly, I want your newest Iron Man suit. Even though I'll have to change the colour, I mean the red and gold is hideous, come on. Second I want 1 billion dollar, and thirdly I want you to not start a rescue mission for him.” During Michael speech Tony started to tell F.R.I.D.A.Y to ready anything his ex-intern requested, but he was interrupted by Peter scoffing, “Yeah, as if.” The Avengers looked confused at the screen. “Seriously, do you even listen to yourself? We both know they think I'm replaceable, so why should they meet any of your demands?” At that they felt like they had been punched, not Peter. 

After Michael knocked Peter out they all swore to themselves, the ex-intern wouldn't survive their wrath. “Now that he is finally quiet", Michael said annoyed into the camera “ if you don’t want his blood on your hands you will do as I said, I’ll be generous and give you one day to get me everything that I want. I am sending you an address, you will bring the money and the suit there. And my fourth request, as I was so rudely interrupted earlier, I want all of you there as well, without weapons and back-up. I want you to go with me without a fight, if you won't resist your precious little Spider-Boy will survive", he said while caressing Peters head. He took one final look at the camera “You have one day, I will send you hourly updates on him. But know one thing, the longer you take the more I hurt him.” With that the screen turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I wanted to thank you all for the positive feedback, means a lot to me :D  
> Secondly I wanted to add a few things: so Thor isn't in this story but Bruce is. I know I messed a bit with the timeline, sorry. Thor is in Asgard, Bruce never left Earth, Civil War did happen, but they managed to be civilised and not almost kill Tony (:
> 
> I hope you are all well in times like these, lots of love and be safe <3

Tony turned to his teammates ”We have to save him, I can't let him die.” “Neither can we, we will save him, Tony", Steve said laying a hand on Tony's shoulder. “No one hurts our little spider and gets away with it.” Natasha said with an angry but calm voice. “Ok, good.” Tony nodded to himself “F.R.I.D.A.Y. do we have the address Michael wants us to go to?” “Yes, Boss. I sent it to your phone.” “So, what’s the plan?”, Clint asked.

\---------------

When Peter woke up this time he was alone. He tried to shake off the cuffs but in contrast to earlier tries they moved to his confusion. But he decided not to question his luck and to just go with it. So he kept on trying till he was able to rip the cuffs off of the chair. After he did the same thing with his feet, he grabbed a chair leg and ran.

He soon began to notice that the place he was trapped in was like a maze, and even though Michael didn't deem it necessary to post guards he had a hard time to find an exit. After he rounded once again a corner he let out a relived sigh, the exit. Before he could reach the door though Michaels voice sounded behind him "I wouldn't do that if I were you.” Peter cursed his Spidey sense for not warning him, why wasn't it working properly?. Without turning around he said calmly “Oh, why's that?” “Well for one I would hate to kill our mutual friends, so drop that chair leg.” at that Peter turned around with widening eyes. What met his eyes stopped his heart and make his grip on the wood loosen.

There were the Avengers in handcuffs with a gun pointed at Tony's head by one of Michaels goons, who had appeared with him. “Wouldn't it be a shame if I had to kill the only people who resemble your family. “What do you want!”, Peter growled out. “I want to destroy you" Michael walked leisurely towards Peter “I want you on the floor begging for mercy. I want you to lose everything. I want you dead.” The last words were muttered into Peter's ear, before he could give an sarcastic answer he felt that damned needle in his arm, again. The last thing he saw were the concerned and angry faces of the Avengers.

\-------------------

This time he was awoken with fingers threading trough his hair , a whispered “Guys, I think he is waking up.”, made him open his eyes. He was met with the faces of earths mightiest heroes who looked like they were concerned about him. Before he addressed them he took a look at his surroundings. It was Natasha’s hand in his hair but he was laying in Tony's lap. They were in a different room as before. No windows, only one exit and cameras in every corner. Nobody was chained down but everyone was wearing a cuff on their left foot. Peter tried to stand up but he felt too dizzy so he laid his head on his Mentors lap again.

“What are you doing here?”, Peter groaned out accusingly. “Well, saving you.” Peter shot Cap an incredulous look “How's that working out for you?” Peter said. “Peter...” “Do not Peter me, Mr. Stark. We have bigger problems now. Do any of you know who Michael really is? He somehow made my Spidey sense stop working, I also think I'm not as strong as usually right now.”  
After looking sadly at Peter, Tony answered “No, I had F.R.I.D.A.Y run another background check on him, he is either amazing at faking an ID and background or Michael Westcott never did anything wrong in his life.” “Wait, did you say Westcott?”, Peter said blanching. 

“So you finally figured it out, I always knew you were a clever kid", rang his kidnappers voice suddenly out from the speakers Peter only noticed now. “Skip" Peter breathed out, feeling like his guts had been ripped out of his body. 

“Who?”, Tony furrowed his brow. “Oh, he didn't tell you? Understandably I wouldn't tell anyone either. Well, he is the reason my future husband killed himself, if he wouldn't have interfered Michael would still be alive!” “What the hell are you talking about?” Peter was terrified out of his mind, but he would not let Skip win, not again. “If it is anyone’s fault it is yours, you cheated on him, and it was because of your actions you went to jail!” he said while finally being able to sit up. “My fault, how dare you!” With those words Peter suddenly felt a surge of electricity from the cuff on his leg which made him fall back onto the floor again.

Peter groaned and the Avengers began screaming to leave him alone. Damn, was Peter glad he was only sitting and not standing. Before he could say anything though Skip started screaming again “If you wouldn't have run to your uncle and aunt everyone would have been happy!” “Are you fucking kidding me? You tried to fucking rape a twelve year old! I would not stand by and let you do that to others!” Peter bit out angrily, but that only hot him another electric shock. “You wanted it! You fucking provoked me! That was not a sexual assault if you enjoyed it! You better shut up now, before I start shocking everybody in that room, I don't think it would be pretty if Hulk decided to show his face, wouldn't it?” with those taunting words Skip shocked Peter on last time, before a click from the speakers told them he was gone.

“Holy crap", Peter mumbled out. “Peter?”, at that Peter startled, he had totally forgotten he wasn't alone. Then it hit him, they knew. They knew how he almost wasn't strong enough to get Skip off of him. How weak he was. Do they know he still had nightmares about it? That he sometimes still couldn't sit too close to anybody with thinking he has to protect himself from them? 

He started to hyperventilate, only hearing the Avengers voices muffled trough the ringing in his ear. “-ter, please listen to me, I need you to breath with me. Please breath with me.” Peter didn't know who that voice belonged to, but they sounded desperate so he tried to comply. He concentrated on his breathing and slowly he started to feel his body again, his hand was pressed to someone's chest. After he finally could breath properly he couldn't look up, not only had his heroes just found out about him being almost rapped they also just witnessed him having a panic attack.

“Peter, would you please look at me? Please?” Tony's voice sounded so broken he could only do as he was asked. He slowly sat up, fighting another dizzy spell. When his eyes arrived at his mentors face he didn't see disgust or hate as expected, only love and concern. At that he couldn't hold back his tears anymore, he collapsed onto Tony's chest. Instead of pushing him away though, Tony only pulled him closer and drew soothing circles on his back. “It's alright, I got you. I won't let anything happen to you.” With that he grabbed Peters face softly so he could look him straight into the eyes “I promise" 

Peter could only hug him tighter and cry even more. One after the other, the Avengers joined the group hug. “You are not alone”, whispered Bruce. “We will never leave you behind again", Steve said heartbroken. “If you still want us, you are part of our crazy little family", Natasha told him. “I don't know if it helps, but we didn't tell him you were Spider-man” Clint said soothingly. “I would say you're like a son to me, but Tony would kill me if I were to take that role away from him.” Rhodey joked. “Damn right I would", Tony said while jokingly glaring at Rhodey. That finally brought a small smile on Peter's face “Thanks guys"

Still not letting go of Tony he asked. “How did you get here?” “Weeeell, you know...” “What?”, Peter asked suspiciously. “He said he would let you go if we were to turn our self in” Steve mumbled. “Wait a second you turned yourself in? Because of me?” “Yes Peter, even though we are apparently crap at showing it, you mean a lot to us and if May wouldn't kill me I would have adopted you ages ago.” Tony said while looking directly into Peter's eyes. This time his tears were out of joy, his only response was to hug Tony even tighter. 

“Do you have a way out of here?” “We have like twelve percent of a plan", Steve said sheepishly. “Twelve percent? That's not allowed to be called a plan.” Peter furrowed his brow. “We weren't really in right state of mind when we decided on our plan", Tony said while tugging Peter closer to him as if he wanted to make sure he really was there. Peter smiled shyly and even though it hurt his heart, he extracted himself from the hug so they could properly plan their escape. “Well what do you have? We have to start somewhere?”

Before any of the heroes could say anything though a stronger electric shock than before surged trough Peters body, to which he could only scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly the door was wrenched open. Tony pulled Peter behind him as a crazy looking Skip appeared in the doorway. “What did you do?” he screeched. Peter looked confused at his newfound family. “I asked what you have done!” that scream was followed by another electric shock. “Stop it! We don't know what you are talking about!” “So you are trying telling me the S.H.I.E.L.D agents storming my bunker aren't your doing?! I find that hard to believe!” While Skip was screaming the other Avengers slowly inched in front of their hurt nephew. “Of course S.H.I.E.L.D would notice if all of us suddenly disappeared, you didn't really think all this trough, did you?” Tony said exasperated to his ex-intern. 

“You better watch your mouth.”, Skip said with an dangerous glim in his eyes “Until now, those shocks were short and a low voltage, maybe you want me to turn it up? Or do you want to have a talk with the Hulk? I could arrange both in little to no time, so shut up!” he shouted before he made Peter start screaming again. ”Stop, please stop.” Tony begged. “Fine, there would be no fun in killing him now, come with me. And don't even think about attacking me, if you get to close to me, our little spider will get a deathly shock. So I would recommend you would behave" he smirked before he waved them to follow him. The Avengers reluctantly followed him, with Tony helping Peter up and putting an arm around his waist.

“You have to leave, make a run for...” “No way, I'm not leaving you behind!” Tony interrupted Peter. “It is my fault we are in this situation so...” “Don't you dare finish that sentence. Look at me, Peter. You did nothing wrong. The only thing I'm concerned about right now is keeping you safe, do you hear me?” his mentor said while hugging him sideways . “Thank you" Peter mumbled with a smile on his face. “Of course Underoos” “Stop talking!” shouted Skip which made them shut up.

As soon as Skip turned around the next corner he froze in his place “ If you shoot me the kid is dead.” “Where are they?” Peter heard an unknown voice. “Hill, we're here!”, Tony said loudly with relief clear in his voice. “Do you want me to kill him?”, Skip snapped angrily but added with a bittersweet voice “Peter why don't you join me here?” Peter had to make a fast decision or almost everyone he cared about could die, but before Peter could move Tony tightened his grip on him.

“If I were you, I would let him go Stark, or have you forgotten he isn't the only one with a cuff around his foot?” “Tony, let me go" “No, I won't loose you" With that Peter turned to him so he could look into his eyes “And I can't loose my family, Dad, not again.” With that Tony loosened his grip with a heartbroken look in his eyes.

“Trust me” Peter whispers. Ton nods confused. He mumbles quietly for him to be safe as watched his kid walk towards the guy who wants him dead. As he reached him, Peter took one last look at his family with a determined face. Then he turned to Skip again who tried to grabbed his arm, but before he could succeed, Peter had hit him in the gut. He wrenched the device which controlled the cuffs out of his hands and threw it to the women Tony had called Hill. He turned back to Skip before he could see if she had caught it. He punched his kidnapper in the face, which knocked him out.

At first he looked towards the agents and saw that the woman had successfully caught the thrown remote. Before he could turn towards the Avengers though he was engulfed in a bonecrashing hug by Tony .“Yeah, why don't you give me a heart attack, it's not like I have a heart problem.” Tony said while pulling Peter closer to him. Peter melted into his fathers hug.  
As Natasha shouted loudly for someone to stop, Peter was finally aware of his surroundings again. When he turned around he saw Hill was halfway between them and the other agents with the remote in her hand. At her confused face Bruce explained while showing his cuff “If we get to close to that thing Peter dies.” The woman nodded and returned to her agents "Jackson get those cuffs off of them. Allen arrest him."

After those words were spoken Peter returned to hugging Tony, one after one they were joined by the other Avengers. 

“You did it" 

“We are safe"

“We love you"

\------------------

As soon as the cuffs were taken off of them, they were led outside by Maria Hill, as Peter found out her name was. “So, how did you find us this fast?” Steve asked curiously as they got into a car which took them home. “Wasn't that difficult. After Ms. Potts informed us about your disappearance, we got the address from F.R.I.D.A.Y. where you were supposed to turn yourselves in" At that Peter squeezed Tony's hand, which got him a smile in return. 

“At the first look the warehouse looked like it had been chosen randomly. But after a little digging we found out that a certain Mr. Williams committed suicide there.” “Michael”, Peter breathed out. “Yeah, that's how we found out that Mr. Westcott blamed Peter, can I call you Peter?” At his nod she continued. “He blamed Peter for his fiancée’s death. We knew because of F.R.I.D.A.Y. that a Michael Westcott was to blame for your disappearance. From there we put one and one together. That bunker you were kept in belongs to an uncle of Mr. Westcott.” 

“How is that Son of a bitch even out of prison yet?” Tony growled. Before Hill could answer Peter spoke up “There wasn't enough proof of what he did, so he only got 4 years.” Tony's horrified look was mirrored on all the Avengers face. Peter was once again engulfed into a hug by his mentor. 

“We have notified your aunt of your rescue, she will meet us at the Tower” Hill told Peter who smiled gratefully at her “Thank you" 

\---------

As soon as Peter got out of the car at the tower he was tackled into a hug by May, Ned and MJ. “Oh my god, Peter are you alright?” asked May concerned, before Peter could answer Ned said "Dude, don't scare me like that. Do you have any idea how worried I was about?” “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare but I also didn't ask to be kidnapped.” He joked “But I'll be fine, I'll probably need stitches, but besides that.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Do you need me to kick someone's ass?”, MJ asked with a side glance towards the Avengers who shuffled awkwardly on their spot. “No, it's alright, but thanks for the offer", he smiled gratefully at her. 

“I hate to interrupt, but Peter really should let himself be checked out by Dr. Cho. Those shocks can't have been healthy.” Peter winced at the look his aunt threw his way. “I will tell you everything later, I promise, but I think Tony is right.”

With that they made their way towards the hospital wing. Peter may not be one hundred percent alright, not after everything that had happened in the last few months. But he knew with his family by his side he will be okay. He knows they’ll want him to go to therapy, and maybe that is for the best. Peter knows his life won't be as it was before. But right now? It looks like it could be even better.

With a badass aunt, two amazing friends, Iron Man as his dad, Pepper Potts as his mum and the other Avengers as uncles and Aunt? He never felt more safe and happy in his life.


	5. Epilogue

2 Months later:

“Peter! We have to go, hurry up!” “I'm coming, May!” Peter shouted back. He took on last look at his childhood room and closed the door. While he walked towards the apartment door he was confronted with memories from long ago, playing Uno with May and Ben, his first try at cooking. May was waiting for him at the door “Are you ready?” “Yeah, let's go." Together they closed the door to their apartment one last time.

When they left the building they were awaited by a smiling Tony Stark. Peter jumped to hug his dad, he may not be his biological father, but they still were family. Now more than ever as Tony decided to adopt him. To everyone’s surprise My agreed. “Jump in, your new home is awaiting”, he said with a flourished bow while opening the door to his car for them.

Peter and May laughed but still got in to the black car. “Hey Happy" “Hi kid, May", Happy greeted from the drivers seat. After twenty minutes they arrived at their destination, Avengers Tower. They got in trough the Avengers entrance and entered the elevator. “F.R.I.D.A.Y take us to the Parker floor.” During their time in the lift Peter pondered his luck. Not only did he have a big and loving family but they were also living at the Tower from today on. Peter always thought he was followed by bad luck, but looking at his life now? Things were perfect. They weren't like before, a lot had changed. But Peter had never been as glad about a change like now.

“Peter? Are you coming?" “Yeah, sorry got lost in thought, Dad" “It's alright kiddo, come on." That is how Peter Parker-Stark alias Spider-man started his new amazing life, with his crazy but loving family. Peter still had nightmares, but every time he was woken up by Tony. Sometimes he still had panic attacks, but his family was always there to get him trough. 

That's what family about, isn't it? To be there for each other when needed, to always have each others back. It isn't about favours or debts, it's about loving and caring. Family isn't bond together through blood but trough love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. Thank you for reading this far and I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it :)
> 
> Lots of love and stay safe ❤


End file.
